Yardbird Suite
by RTD-Jupiter
Summary: On Hold


This is most definitely not a continuation of Jam Session, this is an entirely different story that came to me the other day. I will continue to work on this as well as Jam Session, please read and Review.

Yardbird Suite 

Chapter 1

Spike collapsed onto the steps of the Red Dragons main hall, his blood forming a puddle beneath him. He was finally at peace, Vicious was dead, for certain this time. He avenged his love Julia once and for all, and had laid all of his bad blood to rest. He looked up at all of the gang members that had circled around him, he was certain a few recognized him, after all he was one of them not too long ago. If anything, they were probably shocked, he was supposed to be dead after all. Spike couldn't take it anymore, he had to let the natural process of death take him. Just as he began to close his eyes, a soft voice traveled to his ears, "So it's over, you finally did it 'eh?" Spike's red eyes glanced up, he barely made out the form of a female, "Faye?" He asked. Spike groaned, he couldn't stay awake long enough for her reply, and he let his weary state take him over.

The last thing Spike Spiegel had expected was that he would survive his wounds. He knew he had an uncanny nack for survival, but he was certain that this fight was his indeed his last. But soon his eyes opened, and judging by his throbbing headache, he definitely wasn't in heaven. He looked around, he was in a very modest room on a worn out couch. There was an old flat-screened T.V. on one wall, and a few beaten down chairs in the room. He saw a conveniently placed bottle of aspirin on the old glass-topped coffee-table next to him. He popped one in his mouth and swallowed. "What words do you say after you've just escaped death?" He thought. After a few moments, they came to him, "Sh..Shit."

All in all, the room he was in was actually pretty well kept, a large amount of potted plants encircled the room, and a rose plant sat in a planter on the windowsill. He saw a door that opened into a nice kitchen, from which came the alluring scent of food. A hand on his shoulder startled him, he glanced up and saw a smiling face. It was the face of a girl, an eighteen-year-old girl with a harder past than most people twice her age. She was a pretty girl, with big green eyes and wavy brown, almost red, hair. Her hair was tied into a high, loose ponytail, and with the exception of her bangs, only two thin strands of hair fell from it's habitual resting spot, framing her face. Spike grinned, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Lita Keenan, I thought you would be dead by now." Spike knew her from his day's in the Red Dragon's, only she wasn't as, developed, three years ago. Lita made a pouting face, "I thought you'd give me more credit than that." 

Spike couldn't help but smile at her playful, childish demeanor, "Ah, I know you can take care of yourself." Lita just dropped her pouty façade and grinned, "Yeah, unlike you Spikers, you always get in trouble." Spike grinned, even after three years she still remembered that damned nickname. Spike was one of the only Red Dragons that would associate with Lita, she was too small time of a crook to gain the respect of her fellow gang members. But Spike didn't judge Lita by her accomplishments, but, rather, by her kind and loving attitude. Lita always worried about everyone but herself, and tried desperately to lighten tense situations. She reminded Spike a lot of Julia, he guessed that was why he enjoyed her company so much. He can still remember Lita screaming and crying after Spike "died", he could vividly remember her big, innocent green eyes red and filled with tears, and he could remember Vicious slapping her to the ground for weeping over a traitor. Oh how badly he wanted to kill the others for how they used to beat on her.

Lita was such a sweet and loving girl, and yet the others would violently abuse her, especially when they where drunk. And even thought Lita was strong she never retaliated, even the time when an especially large gang member beat her within an inch of death. In fact, Lita stuck around like a frightened and loyal puppy, once Spike asked her why and she replied, "This is the only place that I'm accepted, this gang's the only family I have left, even if it is an abusive one." 

"Hello, ground control to Spike Spiegel, come in!" Lita's voice snapped Spike from his memories. Lita knelt down to Spike, she looked into his eyes, "Oh Spike, you look so sad, I'm sorry, I heard a…about Julia." Lita was holding back tears. Spike just stayed silent, he had almost forgotten. He decided to change the subject, "They let you help me?" Lita nodded, "Yeah, I'm not really a member of the Dragons anymore, I just do side jobs for them, ya know, undercover stuff." Spike smiled, "Undercover stuff, what are you a damned Private Eye?" Lita just stood up, "Naw, I just use my abilities to get close to people the Dragons wish to know more about." "Abilities?" Asked Spike, he prayed she hadn't given up her innocence for those bastards. But Lita just smiled, "Yeah, one time I'll pose as a singer or a musician, other times I'll pose as a cook, and sometimes a, well…dancer." 

Spike just sighed, "Oh Christ Lita…" But Lita cut him off, "Trust me I just strip, nothing else, no special favors, nothing, most of the time I try to keep my clothes on, but that doesn't always keep their attention." Lita's answer sort of relieved Spike, he knew Lita was attractive and charming enough to get herself a decent man, but the aspects that made her appealing could also get her into big trouble. "Lita, why don't you just get out, get another job or something." Lita just kept on grinning, "Like what, what can a couple of ex-cons like us possibly be good for." Spike smiled at Lita, "We make kick-ass Cowboys." Lita thought about what Spike said, being a Cowboy would be fun, but could she cut it, that was another thing. Lita just put that subject aside for a moment, "We'll worry about that some other time, for now just shut up and rest." Spike knew not to argue with her, he did as he told and let Lita take care of him. 


End file.
